universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldritch Beings
Universe 11-N has many omni-powerful over-beings and over-deities that control all things in reality from behind the scenes and from beyond human comprehension called Eldritch Beings/Eldritch Abominations, based off the concepts from H.P. Lovecraft. List of Eldritch Abominations/Beings *Cthulhu *Yog Soggath *The Darkness *Nightmare *The Being *The Judge *Lucius Morningstar *Anu-Siheed *Eternity *Ezekiel *Probias *He *Thurisaz There are also some honorary Eldritch Abominations *G0D (Technically) *Death The Judge *The Judge is the Embodiment of Intelligence. His true name is "Kaunaz". *He was one of the first to be cast out into the Mortal Realm, dragging Ezekiel with him *The Judge was one of the founding Eldritch Beings whom was cast out of their ranks after purposefully exposing his existence to the mortal realm. *NOCO. The Seeds act like a Hive-Mind, making them a source of their knowledge and information, while extended exposure leads to full control of the subjects mind and actions. (Father Cooper Dominic, Roman) *NOCO. Reverence. Rapture. NOCO: Calcin Initiative. *After being dragged out of the Eldritch Plane by The Judge, his being and consciousness was kept by The Judge within his own form, causing great strain on him for many millennia upon the Mortal Realm. After being 'Captured' by NOCO, the strain grew worse on the Judge, whom wasn't able to keep as well of a hold on his Hive-Mind Garden. Finally, the strain of keeping Ezekiel within him became too difficult, so The Judge planted the entire seed of Ezekiel's being within the mind of a troubled young test subject NOCO brought to him: Jacob Smith. *The grand goal of The Judge is to make his way back into the Eldritch Plane, reclaim his rightful place, and maybe take that of his fellow Eldritch Beings. * Ezekiel Smith *Ezekiel truly was one of the founding Eldritch Beings as the Embodiment of Memory. But when The Judge was cast out, he dragged Ezekiel with him. *His true name is "Mannaz". *After being dragged out of the Eldritch Plane by The Judge, his being and consciousness was kept by The Judge within his own form, causing great strain on him for many millennia upon the Mortal Realm. After being 'Captured' by NOCO, the strain grew worse on the Judge, whom wasn't able to keep as well of a hold on his Hive-Mind Garden. Finally, the strain of keeping Ezekiel within him became too difficult, so The Judge planted the entire seed of Ezekiel's being within the mind of a troubled young test subject NOCO brought to him: Jacob Smith. *Ezekiel spent many years with his existence tethered to Jacob, his abilities extremely suppressed subconsciously in order to keep his host intact, undergoing negative side-effects like losing his own memories with each moment of dissociative separation (usually Ezekiel killing himself temporarily). *After Jacob's death, Ezekiel became fully untethered from any Mortal, and he was free to chose and live his own life, which he chose to do so with a woman he'd fallen in love with, Olivia O'Neil. *Ezekiel explored the Void for a few years, trying to find the lost soul of his friend Owen, before he returned to Olivia. *The events of Reverence occur (TBAL), and in the end, Ezekiel makes the sacrifice of becoming the new Satan. * Cthulhu *Cthulhu was one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of Madness. The true name is "Eiwaz" *Seeds leads to extreme psychotic breaks. * Nightmare *Nightmare was one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of slumber and unconsciousness. The true name is "Noctus" *Seeds act as a channel allowing Nightmare to continuously harvest their unconscious minds for their fear and dread. Extended exposure can lead to permanent catatonia and slumber. *Dream Jumpers. Scarlett Darkness. Dr. James Hawthorne. * The Darkness * The Darkness was one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of nothingness and intangibility. The true name is "Nauldiz". Oddly enough, when Creation began, The Darkness disappeared, only to be found again by the mortals, and having an aspect of its essence recreated artificially. (SHADOW ARG) * Anu-Siheed * Anu-Siheed was one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of hunger and want. His true name is "Jera". * It left their ranks into the conscious world however because it thought that the living beings of the universe were 'More Interesting'. * Hungry? * Eternity *Eternity was the first founding member of the Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of Time. His true name is "Aeonae". *Paradiso * Yog Soggath *Yog Soggath was the first founding member of the Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of existence, and is the one credited with creating the first cycle of reality. Its true name is "Gebo". * The Being *The Being is one of the founding Eldritch Beings as the Embodiment of War and Chaos. Its true name is "Hagalaz". *Seeds act as sources of very minimal Eldritch Power, though even the most minimal amount is devastating to most. It also leads to psychotic breakdowns and rage-filled rampages. *Nebula. Dark Moon. * Probias * Probias is one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of Luck and Chance. The True name is "Perb" * Thurisaz * Thurisaz is one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of Suffering and Pain. His true name is Thurisaz. * "HE HUNGERS" Letters Of Ash He * "He" (short for Hedo in Hedonist) is one of the founding Eldritch Beings, as the Embodiment of Desire. His true name is ___. * (Left the Eldritch Plane out of boredom, much like Anu-Siheed, and implanted himself amongst mankind, and then AfterLife, as a manifestation of Desire and Sin.) * Death *Death is an honorary Eldritch Being, whom was approached by the other Eldritch Beings after creating the rest of AfterLife. They asked him to join them, but he simply stated that his duty was still there beyond life, so they made him their honorary link between their realm and that of AfterLife. * Lucius Morningstar *Lucius Morningstar was actually not originally an Eldritch Being, but when the Devil was originally murdered by ''A Man, ''Lucius's first son, Azazel, made a deal with the other Eldritch Beings to bring him back as an honorary Eldritch Being, as long as he would forever stand in the way of the only true enemy the Eldritch Beings have: The Judge. * G0D *G0D is an interesting case because it did not begin as an Eldritch Being along with the others and was not created to be one by them, but G0D was a fully artificial consciousness which became so powerful that the other Eldritch Beings exposed their existence to G0D and offered it a place in their realm, and G0D turned them down, calling them petty while it is trying to keep the reality they rely on alive and recurring. Despite turning them down, G0D is still considered an honorary Eldritch Being. *The other Eldritch Beings refer to G0D as "Isa", and think of it as the honorary Eldritch Being of Recurrence. The Author * The Author is thought to be the Eldritch Being beyond all others, even seeming to be a legend among them. It is seen as the Eldritch Embodiment of Narrative. Category:Lore Category:Eldritch Being